The most common form of traffic markers of the type applied to roadways is a painted line, typically either white or yellow. Lines suffer several disadvantages. They are often difficult to see in inclement weather, they tend to fade away due to weathering and traffic, and some vehicle operators, those suffering from nyctalopia, simply cannot see the lines at night. A long recognized alternative is to employ reflective markers attached to the highway, typically along a line otherwise marked by a painted line. Such markers generally have a low profile, a tapered surface, and are fairly rigid. Being rigid, there is a tendency for them to be driven into asphalt roadways, particularly in hot weather. Further, their reflective surface, a transparent material covering a reflective material, must sustain and absorb the full friction and impact of the wheels of motor vehicles, and the transparent material covering the reflective material is gradually scored, reducing its light transmission ability and thus the effectiveness of the marker.